Making Families
by lolacola27
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are best friends and all have daughters. Emmett, Edward and Jasper all know eachother and have sons. What happens when the they all meet. All human EDXB AXJ EmXR
1. Chapter 1

**I luv making stories. Hehe.**

**Bella's POV**

When Chantelle was born, I don't know how life was going to work. I was drunk with my friends and I met a guy and we did "it". I didn't know his name or anything about him. All's I remember was that he was 1 year older then me.

Chantelle is 4. We are moving to New York to live by her aunts, Alice and Rosalie and their 2 daughters.

**Alice's POV**

I partyed once with my friends. I got drunk and got pregnat that night. Me and my friends were only 17. I had a daughter name Natalie. I never meet her dad. She is 4. I'm going to New York so I can live by her aunts, Rosalie and Bella. Life is tough. But oh well.

**Rosalie's POV**

Being pregnat at 17 isn't the easiest. I was at a party with Alice and Bella and you can proabaly guess what happens next. Got drunk and got pregnat. Don't know the dad. But oh well. Melone is my daughter I love. I live in New York

**Emmett's POV**

I got a son. His name is Colten. He's 4. I was at a college party and got a girl pregnat. She came came to my door steps about 9 monthes later and handed my a baby boy. She said it was my son. I was 18 at the time so I was freaked. But I took care of him. I'm going to go live in New York so he can be with his Uncle's, Edward and Jasper and their sons.

**Jasper's POV**

Me and my 2 buddies were at a college party. I got a girl pregnat. I was drunk. I got a knock on my door 9 monthes later and when I answered it, nobody was their. Just a baby boy in a basket. The note said that he was my son and the person who gave birth to him couldn't take care of him. He's 4 years old and his name is Nathen. I'm going to New York so he can see his Uncle's Edward and Emmett.

**Edward's POV**

I went to a college party with my buddies. Got a girl pregnat. She knocked on my door 9 monthes later with a baby boy. He is now 4. His name is Chase. I'm live in New York. Chase's Uncle's, Jasper and Emmett are coming to live by us. Live is hard but sometimes when the least is expected, it happens.

**Bella's POV**

I just arrived in New York. Alice and I bought 2 apartments on the same exact floor as Rose's apartment.

"Mommy? I'm tired" My little girl cried as we were setting up our apartment.

"Ok" I said as I picked her up and laid her down on the couch. She fell asleep.

I got a knock on the door. I answered it.

A man with a sleeping boy in his arms.

"Hello. You must be our new neighbors. I'm Edward Masen. I live 2 doors down" He told me. He is so gorgous.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan. Bella for short" I said. We shook hands.

"This is Chase. He's 4." He told me.

"He's adorable. I have a 4 year old daughter. Her name is Chantelle" I told him.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight..." He asked.

"Sure. I'm meeting up with my 2 friends tonight. Their coming to my place" I said.

"Is it ok if I have my 2 friends come too?" He asked.

"Of course" I said.

"Thanks. Bye" He said.

"Bye" I said. He walked away and I shut my door. This is truly heaven.

**Alice's POV.**

I live right next to Bella. In our hall, it goes. 2 apartments. Rosalie's apartment, Bella's apartment, my apartment and then 5 more apartments.

"Mama? Can I have some water?" Nata asked. Nata is Natalie's nickname.

"Of course baby girl" I said. I'm a 21 year old mother. I'm pretty young.

I got out a sippy cup and filled it with water and gave it to Nata.

"Thanks mommy" She said taking a sip and walking away.

"I need to go get something out of my car. Sit on the couch and watch T.V. Don't go anywhere." I said while waking out of the room and shutting the door.

I ran into someone. We both fell over.

"I'm sorry! I should have watched where I was going!" I said while getting up.

"I'm sorry also. I didn't look were I was going either" He told me.

Then we both looked up and made eye contact.

Gorgous. Beautiful. That's all I could think of.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. I got a 4 year old son named Nathan. Pleasure to meet you" He told me and shaking my hand.

"Mary-Alice Brandon. Alice for short. I have a 4 year old daughter. Her name is Natalie" I said to him.

"I always wanted a daughter. But I still love my son the same. See you around" He said and went back into his apartment.

"You too" I said and walked to my car. He is gorgous!

**Rosalie's POV**

My little girl started to cry.

I ran to her and picked her up.

"What's wrong?!?!" I said too Melone.

"I-I tripped and cut my kn-knee open" She stuttered and whipping her eyes.

I looked at her knee. I was red but not bleeding.

"How about we visit Alice and Natalie?" I said.

"Sure" She said excitedly.

We locked our apartment door and I was carrying Melone.

"Hey" A guy said to me.

"Hello" I replied.

The guy was gorgous. He was like a model.

"I'm Emmett McCarthy. I have a son Colten. Colby for short" He said to me.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. This is my daughter Melone" Melone looked away.

"She's shy" I whispered.

"She's cute" He said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Well see you around" He told me and started walking.

"Bye" I said and started walking again.

**I'm not abandoning any of my other storys. I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible. I'm going to writing more chapters today for this story.**


	2. Meeting Eachother

**Chapter 2 is here!!**

Bella's POV

7:58

Oh my gosh!! Edward and his friends are coming.

Chantelle,Melone and Natalie will be sleeping at Rosalie's apartment.

"Ok girls. If anything happens like a stranger comes in, somebody gets sick, something starts on fire.........just scream" I said.

"Ok" They all agreed.

Rosalie, Alice and I went back to my apartment.

Alice was lip syncing "Boys Boys Boys" by Lady Gaga

"Your a beautiful singer Alice" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"I know" Alice replied.

"I hope the girls will be ok....." I said.

"Ya. Cuz Melone and Natalie have a tend to get sick alot and Chantelle to scream randomly" Rosalie said.

"I remember giving birth to Chantelle. It hurt really bad" Bella said.

"Ya. But it was worth it" Alice said.

Their was a knock on the door.

I think my heart just stopped.

"Come in" I called.

The 3 boys came in.

"Hey" Edward said.

"Hey" I replied. This truly heaven.

They sat down on the couch.

"So hows your day?" The big dark haired guy Emmett said.

"Fine. Took long to move in" I said.

Alice was texting.

"Who are you texting?" Rosalie said.

"Nata" She replied.

"You gave Nata a cell phone?" Rosalie said.

"Ya. IPhone" Alice said.

"What?!?" I said in disbelife.

"Ya. When she gets older she will complain that she wants a IPod and cell phone so why not get it now?" Alice said.

"Good idea" Rosalie said.

"So what do you girls have as jobs" Jasper said.

"I got a job at aeropostale in the mall" I said.

"I got tranferred to a hair salon here. I will style hair" Alice said.

"I'm a photographer. Any time you want a photo of you kids or your selves with your kids just tell me" Rosalie said.

"I thought you only did teenagers and adults" I said.

"I do. But you guys I all know" Rosalie pointed out.

"Where do you guys work?" I asked.

"I'm an assintant teacher for English" Edward said.

"I'm the Varsity Football coach" Emmett said.

"I'm the Varsity Football coach also. I'm the second coach." Jasper said.

"So you guys all work together?" I asked.

"Pretty much" They all said.

"So tell us about your kids" Rosalie said to them.

"My sons name is Chase. He's 4. He loves to paint and paint on people." Edward chuckled.

"My sons name is Nathen. He's also 4. He to skateboard and likes to burn books" Jasper said proudly.

"My sons name is Colby. He's 4. He likes to listen to music and threatning people" Emmett said.

"Now about your daughters" Emmett said.

"My daughters name is Chantelle. She likes to read and to draw" I said.

"My daughters name is Melone. She likes to talk about fasion and hellokitty" Rosalie said.

"My daughters name is Natalie. I call her Nata for short. She likes to skateboard and listen to music" Alice said.

"You girls should come to our football game sometime. Like this friday" Emmett said.

"Isn't that tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Ya. If you want too.........." Emmett trailed off.

"We want too" I said.

"Mel and Nata now about everything about football" Alice said.

"If they make the wrong pass, they say who should have thrown it to who" Rosalie finished.

"Ya. And bring the girls" They all said together. They sounded really excited when they wanted our daughters to come.

"Sorry if we sound really excited. We always wanted daughters" Jasper explained.

"We understand" We said.

**Chantelle's POV**

3 hrs later.

Melone, Natalie and I were all on the couch watching the Epic movie.

We know it's rated R but are mom's were to distracted by thinking of the guys they would proabaly let us do anything.

"I here noises coming from the hall way. Let's check" I said.

So we all peek and there we saw..........My mommy and Edward makings out, Alice and Jasper making out and Emmett and Rosalie making out!!

"Oh" I said.

"My" Nata said.

"Gawd" Melone finished.

"Lets go meet your daughters" Emmett said.

"Like we said, we always wanted daughters" Edward said.

We ran to the couch.

"Pretend to be asleep!" I whisper shouted.

I laid down on the couch while Nata leaned back and her head was on Melone's and Melone's head on Nata's shoulder and we all put a blanket on us.

"They were watching the Epic movie?!?!" Alice said upset.

Melone and Nata giggled.

I kicked them. They shut-up.

"There sleeping" Rosalie sounded disappointed.

"We can meet them tomorrow at the football game" Emmett said.

"Ya" The girls said.

**I might continue later. But maybe not if I watch the VMA's**


	3. Daddy's Girls

**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories! School is causing me problems with homework!**

**Rosalie's POV.**

**2 Monthes ltr.**

My life is going perfect! Emmett and I were now dating along with Bella, Edward and Alice, Jasper.

Sence the boys always wanted daughters, they asked if they could our girls like they were there daughters and of course we said yes. We treat there sons like there are boys.

The girls were still shy of the guys. Our sons and daughters have met because while us couples went our together and the babysitter couldn't even watch them because they wouldn't listen to her. I don't blame the kids. This girl was a snob! My hours got changed so now I work 10 a.m.-5 p.m. so I asked Emmett if he could watch Mel while I was gone.

**Emmett's POV.**

I went to Rose's apartment to pick-up Melone.

Melone opened the door and Rosalie followed after.

"Mel! I know it's just Emmett but you can't open the door without me with you!" She said.

"Sorry" She said quietly.

"Hey Emm. Here she is" She said to me.

Melone walked into the hallway right beside me.

"Bye" I said. We kissed good-bye and she shut the door.

"Ok Mel" I said "I need to drop of bills at a building and I need to go to the high school and talk to some people. Is that ok" I asked.

She shook her head yes.

We went down to the car and Rosalie already had her car seat in there. I helped her in the car seat.

I drove to the building were I had to drop off bills.

We got our of the car and into the building. Mel was wearing: A aeropostale jean skirt with gray leggings. Pink high tops. A pink aeropostale sweatshirt and I don't know what shirt she is wearing under it.

We were walking in the building. Alot of people stared at her. She looked scared.

She held my hand. Her ting little hand in my big hand.

"Is it ok if I hold your hand?" She asked quietly.

"Of course" I said.

After we dropped off bills, we went to the high school.

We walked to the field and I saw Jasper talking to the Princible and the other team's coach. Her was holding Natalie who was sleeping. He walked over to me.

"She fell asleep" He whispered.

Jasper walked towards the feild with Natalie and Mel and I went to talk to the princible.

Some varsity boys walked by. Mel hid behind my leg.

I picked her up. She laid her head on my shoulder.

I felt truly like a dad.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I was watching Natalie today. We got into the school parking lot and we both got out of the car. She held my hand. I smiled to myself.

"Want me to pick up?" I asked. Please say yes I thought.

She shook her head yes. I picked her up and started carrying her. She fell asleep.

Her and Melone were wearing the same thing today. Except she had blue converse on.

Sorry it's so short! My brother is making me get off the computer


	4. Babysitting Sucks!

**OI'm actually changing something Colten's name is now changed to William. Nickname: Willie.**

**Chantelle's POV**

I have to go to work with Edward today. It's a friday but for some reason they had it they had a football game was the homecoming game. It's our first time seeing them play because the first time we were suppose to come, Mel and Nata got sick so they said I shouldn't come incase I got sick. We couldn't go any other friday because our mom's had to work and we had a babysitter who was to lazy to come to take us to the game. Edward was the assistant coach tonight. So are mom's are taking us.

I got out of my car seat and followed him into school.

There were alot of teachers there and some high schoolers. Edward said they had detention.

I walked into the class room.

"Hello " The main teacher said. The main teacher look only 26.

"Hello " Edward said back.

"Who this" He said looking at me.

I hid behind Edward's leg.

He chuckled. "This is my girlfriends daughter. She spending a day with me. She's shy"

walked out.

"Come on. I have to get you home so your babysitter can watch until the game starts" Edward said.

I frowned. I hate our babysitter.

"She isn't that bad is she?" He said.

"She's mean and she doesn't like us" I said.

Wow. I think that was the first time I have ever talked to Edward.

We walked out of the class room with me holding his hand.

He was swinging my arm playfully and then picked me up.

I giggled. He kissed my cheek. I giggled again.

When we got to his car he put me in my car seat.

When we got back to the apartments, he took me out of my car seat and was carrying me again.

Our babysitters car was already here so she must already be in Rosalie's room.

When we got upstairs, he talked to me again.

"Bye sweetie" He said to me.

I kissed his cheek.

"Bye daddy. I love you" I said to him.

He started to smile.

"Love you too" He told me back and kissed my forhead. He set me down and made sure I got inside.

* * *

Nata's POV

I woke up with Jasper carrying me into the apartment.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Hello sleepyhead" He chuckled.

I giggled.

When we reached Rosalie's apartment we said goodbye.

"Bye daddy. Love you" I said and kissed the side of his forhead.

"Love you too" He said proudly and kissed my forhead and put me down.

I walked into prison.

* * *

Mel's POV

I got out of the car and wait for Emmett to hold my hand.

We were walking across the parking lot.

"Walkings boring. Let's skip" I said excidly.

"Ok" He said.

So we were skipping and laughing. He carried me upstairs and dropped me off infront of my mom's house.

He set me down.

He got and his knee's and I got on my tippy toes so we could hug.

"Love you daddy" I said and kissed the side of his forhead.

"Bye princess. Love you" He told me and kissed my forhead. He looked like he was going to cry.

I walked into my house and relized that this is my personal hell.

* * *

Willie's POV.

We waited for the girls to get here.

When they did we all talked and waited for the babysitter to get out of the bath room. She's been in there for 20 mins. doing her make up.

"Girls, are we going to make this her worst nightmare?" Chase asked.

"You know it" Melone said.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well you see, are mom's and your dad's treat us the same now. You guys are pretty much our mom's kids and were pretty much your dad's kids. So first, Mel and Nata can get sick easily so, Mel were going to get you to were going ask if she can make you a peanut butter jelly sandwich. She might say no. If she does with will make it and make a big mess. So it will be her fault. Then Mel will get sick. Peanut butter on bread makes her sick. It's weird because she can eat peanut butter and not get sick and she can eat bread with anything besides peanut butter and not get sick. Boys, you will finger paint and make a mess everywhere! Nata and I will plug Nata's IPhone into Rose's IHome. We will blare music. Sounds like a plan?" Chantelle asked.

"Perfect" We all said besides Chantelle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chantelle's POV**

After about 40 mins. of waiting, the witch came out.

"Ok you kids. Listen to what I say and do what I say" Abby our babysitter said.

"I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" Mel said like she was about to make a sandwich.

"Make it yourself! And Challa and Nala! Got help her." Abby screamed.

"It's Chantelle and Natalie thank you!" I said.

"Who cares!" Abby said.

So us girls went into the kitchen.

We got bread and peanut butter.

Nata and I stuck our hands in the peanut butter and put hand prints all over the wall.

Then we smothered it on bread.

Mel got out the jelly and grabbed some jelly with her hand and threw it all over the wall. Then she put on the peanut butter bread. She dropped the jar and it shattered everywhere and jelly was all over the ground.

"Opps" Mel said while giggling.

She ate the sandwich.

"Just wait about 30 mins." Mel said to us.

We all giggled. We washed all of the peanut butter and jelly off of us so we looked like nothing happened.

When we went into the living room, paint and hand prints were all over the wall, furniture, floor and ceiling!

"Nicely done boys" Mel said.

"Thanks. Did you eat the sandwich yet?" Nathen asked.

"Of course" Mel replied.

Nata got out her IPhone and plugged it in to the IHome.

She turned on "Let it Rock"

"Were going to go finger paint the kitchen" The boys said.

So they went into the kitchen.

"Uh-oh" Mel said klutching her stomach and running to Abby. Abby walked out and Mel threw up all over her!

Nata ran to go shut off the music but ran onto the coffee table and tripped and fell off!

But at that moment I relized, she broke her arm.

**Ohhhhhh!! Cliffee!!!!! Don't worry! I will countine today!! In like the next hour!! Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	5. Broken Arm

**Sorry for the delay! Got grounded on the computer on sunday and then monday was a very busy day.**

Mel's POV

5 hrs ltr.

We visted my neighbor because she's a doctor. Nata broke her arm so she has a neon lime green cast on.

Our mommy's or daddy's should be here to pick us up.

And Abby still hasn't noticed Nata's broken arm!

"My arm is killing me!" Nata screamed.

"It's all Abby's fault" Chantelle said.

"Don't worry. They boys are still doing distruction" I giggled.

"My arm fells like I snapped it!" Nata said.

"It is snapped" I said.

"Not helping!" Nata said.

"I'm HOME!" My mommy screamed.

The boys ran into the living room and sat with us and they were all cleaned up.

"WHAT? Why is there broken glass and jelly, peanut butter and paint handprints all over the wall?!?!" My mommy screamed.

"Because Abby told me, Nata and Chantelle to go make myself and peanut butter and jelly sandwich because she didn't want too, so thats what happened. And they boys wanted to finger paint so she gave them permission to finger paint where ever" Mel said innocently.

"That bitch" Rosalie mumbled.

My mommy walked in.

"She is so fir- NATA! What happened baby?" Mommy said walking over to Nata.

"Well Abby was yelling at us for god knows what so Nata was walking and she had to go on the coffee table to shut off her IPhone so she tripped off it and broke her leg. Abby still hasn't noticed" Chantelle said.

"Ok. Why didn't Abby shut your IPhone off herself?" Mommy said.

"Cause she's stupid" Nata said.

"Your mom's and dad's are home. I'm going to take you kids home then" Mommy said.

* * *

Nata's POV

I hate Abby. I walked through my door.

"Hey hon- Nata!! What happened?!?!" My mommy said running to me and picking me up bridal style.

"I tripped and broke my arm and Abby didn't even notice" Nata said plan and simple.

"Hey Alice and Nat- NATA?!" Jasper said while looking at me.

"Broke my arm. I tripped and broke my arm" I said.

"I'm sorry sweetie" He told me. My mommy handed me over to him.

**Sorry it's so short. Gotta go get on the bus~ Thanxs for reading!**


	6. Paint War

**Chantelle's POV**

"Hi honey!" My mommy said and kissed my for-head.

Daddy also kissed my for-head. I know Edward's not my daddy, but he is one to me!

"I heard Nata broke her arm" Daddy sighed.

"Yes. She didn't even cry" Mommy said while turning on the T.V.

Alice came in.

"Since Nata broke her arm, the kids will be staying home again with a new babysitter" She said while picking me up.

Aww, Fudge. If she is as bad as Abby, I'm going to cry.

I got set back down and go into my room. I sit on my pink and white stripped Roxy bed spread. I fall on my back.

I decided to watch some T.V. My mommy came in and told me I have to go to Rose's apartment.

I sighed and got up and Mommy and Daddy kissed me good bye.

When I got there, I saw Mel, Nata, Willie, Cole and Nathan sitting on the couch. I joined in next to Mel.

A 16 year old girl who wore a pink tank top, a jean mini skirt, and 5 inch flip flops and bleach blonde hair walked in front of us, chewing her gum really loud.

"Ok...I'm your babysitter........Cause like.......Idk. I just need money and stuff. My names Tina. So I know your names. Macy, Nola, Chandra, Caleb, Nolen and Willie" She smiled.

Wow. This is going to be sad.

"And.....You will listen to me. I don't care about about this job so just leave me alone and don't talk to me. Now i'll be texting my boyfriend...so go!" She said.

We all got up and went into the kitchen.

"I saw we take her out" Cole said.

"I like that idea" Mel agreed.

"I'll get the duct tape" Natalie volunteered.

"Where should we put the body?" Willie asked.

"The dumpster. All the way" Nathan said.

"Guys! Were not killing her! I saw we have a paint fight" I smiled.

"I'm so glad you come up with the good ideas" Mel smiled at me.

"This is the plan. Us 3 girls will take a bottle of paint and paint brushes and put it behind out backs and go into the living room and sit on the couch. Who knows what she will say to us. You boys will come out and say something like 'This is payback!' and start either flicking paint with the paint brushes or just get your hands in it and start throwing it. Then us girls will join in and it will be awesome!" I said.

They agreed. I grabbed purple paint, Mel grabbed pink paint, and Natalie grabbed blue paint. we had those huge tubes of it so this will be fun. The colors left over are, orange, red and green.

Us girls walked into the living room and sat on the couch, smiling.

"Uhh! I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Tina complained.

"Shut up! You way too annoying!" Mel snapped back.

Tina just gave her a rude look and looked away.

"Hey girls! It's game time!" Then paint flew everywhere. Not just small amounts of paint, but BIG amounts.

Then us girls joined in. Paint was EVERYWHERE.

"STOP! STOP! MY NEW OUTFIT!" Tina screamed and complained.

Paint was all over her and us.

I'm not kidding! We were covered head to toe!

"My cast is beautiful!" Natalie said over the noise.

"AHH!" Tina screamed and ran to the bath room.

Oh boy. Paint was on the t.v., computer, pictures, ceiling, floor, walls, chairs, pillows, plants, tables. Everything.

I checked the clock. We had exactly 36 minutes to clean up before our parents came home.

The paint was washable so it came of really easy. But since it was everywhere, it was taking us along time.

Natalie was on Mel's shoulders, with the Swifter mop, cleaning the ceiling. I was cleaning the furniture, Willie and Nathan were cleaning the computer and t.v's., Cole as cleaning the photos and plants.

"3 minutes!" I yelled.

We worked harder and faster and sat on the couch.

Our parents walked and saw us. The stopped and stared.

Oh no! We forgot to clean OURSELVES!

"Umm....Hey..." Mel said.

"Tina!" My mommy yelled.

Tina walked out clean and saw us.

"Wow. You guys look terrible" She said in her high pitched stupid voice.

"Haha. I was just about to say the same to you" Mel said back.

"Tina, here's 20 bucks. And your fired" Daddy said and handed her the money.

After that, our parents weren't mad at all. They were totally mad at Tina.

I took a bath and got cleaned up and my daddy scooped me up after I had my Hannah Montana pj's on. They were sweatpants and a tank top.

He put me on the couch and sat down right next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

"You smell like strawberries" He smiled at me.

"I know" I giggled and lean back into his chest.

**Reviews!**


End file.
